Sadness Has Fallen
by NarutoUzumakiLuver
Summary: Two important people leave the Hidden Leaf Village.
1. Mya's Thoughts

Sadness Has Fallen

Chapter: **Mya's Thoughts**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver 

Mya's Thoughts…

'All he did was look at me, even that tore me to pieces. All I did was look down at the ground. After I started looking at the ground I could still feel his eyes on me. I heard Sakura crying, and then I heard nothing. There were footsteps going toward the bench behind me, it was Sasuke. He was carrying Sakura; he had kissed her on the lips, said "Thank you", and pressed a pressure point. He was laying her down on the bench.'

'_Naruto just looked at me and Sasuke looked at the both of us. I finally worked up the courage to look at Naruto's face, then I stepped towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. As my head was lying on his shoulder facing his neck I lifted my head and whispered in his ear "I don't want you to leave." All he said was, "I don't want to go either, but the Hokage ordered that I go." We were sixteen then and we're still sixteen, that happened yesterday. But anyways, I remember trying not to cry I succeeded until he kissed me. What he did was; I leaned back after a while of hugging him and went to let go of his neck when suddenly he lifted my chin and kissed me! I didn't want to be kissed, but at the same time I wanted to. I knew if he kissed me then his kiss would linger on my lips until he came back or until I ended my suffering. "I know you didn't want that kiss" I heard him think; he knew I was reading his mind the whole time. Then he leaned to my ear and whispered, "Take good care of Sakura for Sasuke and me while we're gone. Can you do this one thing while I'm gone?" all I did was nod my head. Sasuke kept staring at us, he knew how much Naruto and I love each other by now. "But, I don't understand. Why do you have to go with Sasuke to go to Orochimaru?" I asked. All he could say was, "Because the Hokage told me to, I don't know why she wanted me to go." I still miss him; I wish he didn't have to go with Sasuke! After I asked him that question, I turned to go to Sakura, who was still knocked out on the bench, but he grabbed my wrist and turned me around. I glanced over at Sasuke and he was smirking. Naruto hugged me one last time, he hugged me until Sasuke came and put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto gave me a nod and I gave him one. I watched as him and Sasuke left the village. I sat down by the knocked out Sakura and put a hand on each cheek and rested my elbows on my knees. The footsteps stopped and I knew Naruto and Sasuke looked back at me and I was crying, but I didn't care if they saw me or not. I wasn't just crying about Naruto leaving, but I was also crying about my parents and how my mother felt when she watched my father get killed by Orochimaru. I wept on the bench until it was dark and by two o'clock (Naruto and Sasuke left at noon) Sakura was conscious again and crying with me.' _


	2. The First Step

Sadness Has Fallen

Chapter: **The First Step**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver 

After Sakura and Mya stopped crying, they got up and started to head to their apartments. Mya turned to Sakura and said, "Come on, you should spend the night at my apartment."

"No, I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be, I know you want to spend the night with someone who'll understand what you're going through. Plus I—I admit it I—I need someone to help me through this, I—I admit that I can't face this alone. You know what they say, 'The first step is always the hardest unless you're with someone else.'"

Sakura turned, walked up to Mya, and nodded. Mya and Sakura headed for Mya's apartment, but when they got there they weren't in front of Mya's door, but they were in front of Naruto's. Mya pulled out Naruto's key that he had given her when they started to go steady when they were thirteen. Mya unlocked the door and when it swung open she could smell Ramen, the strange thing was that it smelled as if it were fresh or maybe it was her imagination.

"Come on in, you can sleep in the guest bedroom." Mya said to Sakura.

"But where will you sleep?"

"On the couch, don't worry I don't mind it." Mya said with a fake smile. It's not that she wanted a bed; it was just that she wanted Naruto to be in his apartment.

"Follow me to the guest bed, do you mind sleeping in your clothes for one night? We can pick up more clothes tomorrow at your apartment."

"Sure, I don't mind."

Sakura went to sleep quickly, but Mya, who was on the couch, couldn't. Mya got up and went into Naruto's bedroom half expecting Naruto to be sound asleep in his bed. She crawled into his bed, snuggled tightly under the covers, and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, apparently Sakura had gotten up before Mya, because Mya could smell food being prepared in the kitchen. Mya got up and walked into the kitchen to find Sakura preparing breakfast for the both of them.

"You're going to sleep on the couch huh?" Sakura said with a slight smile. Mya repeated the gesture and said, "I couldn't get to sleep. So I went into Naruto's bedroom and I fell asleep to his scent." She had left out the part about half expecting him to be there, because she thought it would cause Sakura to brake out into tears, which would then cause herself to start crying.

"You want some breakfast?" Sakura asked Mya, which cause Mya to snap her head up.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry, I was just thinking of what kept me up. I still can't figure out what it was." Mya said with no emotion.

"The feeling of him being far enough away that you can see him or communicate with him is what kept you up last night."

"How'd you get to sleep so fast?" Mya asked her.

"I was making myself think that Sasuke will be back the next day and that made me excited, because I'd get to see him and it put me to sleep. You should try it tonight, it helps trust me."

"Ok." Mya said that was all she could say. She was on the edge of crying, in fact her eyes were filled with tears that she wouldn't let fall. She quickly blinked back the tears and started eating the breakfast that Sakura had prepared for them.


End file.
